Impatience
by dyaz
Summary: Hubungan yang menjadi konsumsi publik bukanlah keinginan Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi sekuat apapun keyakinan mereka, badai itu pasti akan datang silih berganti. / DLDR!, AU/


" _CUT"_

Suara seorang sutradara akhirnya menyelesaikan proses _shootin_ g hari ini.

"Menakjubkan seperti biasa, Sakura-san" puji _co producer_ dengan santainya, wanita tersebut hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Sakura, sang aktris berjalan diikuti menagernya di belakang, mereka memasuki ruangan ganti .

"Apa Sasuke-kun menelpon?" kepala merah mudanya berputar menatap Ayame. Ia mendaratkan bokongnya pada sebuah sofa empuk.

"Hm, sepertinya tidak, Sakura" suara Ayame terdengar lambat, ragu ragu membuat Sakura berubah mood dalam sepersekian detik.

Tapi yang didapatinya kini ialah Sakura yang sedang menjatuhkan kepalanya di sofa yang tidak ada sandarannya, sehingga rambut merah muda itu jatuh menggantung dari kepalanya.

"Dia benar benar jahat" Sakura bergumam menutup kedua matanya. Berusaha merilexkan kepalanya yang seperti akan pecah.

Sudah sekitar seminggu kekasinya yang paling sibuk se Jepang itu tidak menelponnya, seakan akan waktu dua puluh empat jam per hari ia gunakan untuk melupakan Sakura. Menegakkan kepalanya,Sakura menatap jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. 02;30. Dia benar benar butuh tidur.

"Ayo pulang" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, menatap ke cermin yang tergantung untuk memeriksa wajahnya.

.

.

.

Paginya terasa sangat damai, udara dingin berasal dari AC dan bercampur dengan kehangatan matahari yang merambat dari jendela kaca besar. Membuat tidur Sakura sangat nyaman hingga merasa enggan melepaskan diri dari selimut tebal yang membalutnya.

 _Drrt..Drrt_

Ia mengerang tertahan, baru saja merasakan nikmatnya hidup, dan sekarang ada orang diujung sana berusaha mengahancurkan pagi indahnya.

Sakura menggapai gapai nakas disebelah dengan satu tangan. Menjawab panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel.

"Siapapun kau, sialan, benar benar menggganggu minggu pagiku yang berharga..

..Jadi cepatlah berbicara sebelum aku benar benar marah"

Terdengar gelak tawa si penelpon. Oke, ini benar benar membuat Sakura jengkel.

"Whoaa, sabarlah ,Forehead. Bahkan aku sangsi kau masih memiliki waktu untuk bersantai ditengah tengah kejaran kamera"

' _fuck this piggy's life'_ umpat Sakura dalam hati. Sahabat barbienya ini memang teramat sangat tau cara mengusik orang lain dengan benar.

"ehm, Sakura. Apa kau sudah, ehm, maksudku, kau sudah melihatnya?" suara Ino terdengar aneh kali ini.

"Bicara apa kau, hah?" ia bertanya heran, sedikit demi sedikit melayang kembali ke alam bawah sadar, memejamkan matanya yang semakin memberat.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau menonton infotaiment saja" namun Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya walau samar.

Dan Sakura pun tertidur kembali. Hinga..

 _Drrt...Drrt_

Rasanya Sakura ingin mencakar cakar sesuatu sekarang.

"Sakura-san, kau baik baik saja,kan? Apa aku harus ke tempatmu saat ini juga?" dan sekarang suara Ayamelah yang memenuhi rongga telinganya. Sakura berusaha duduk dari tidurnya, kantuknya sudah hilang dihembus angin.

"Ada apa, Ayame?" Sakura berjalan menuju pintu dengan ponsel di telinganya.

Sampai di ruang keluarga, Sakura langsung mengambil remote TV kemudian menekan tombol on.

" _Pebisnis sukses dan tampan idaman kaum hawa di negeri ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Kali ini pemuda dua puluh lima tahun itu tertangkap kamera paparazi sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama seorang model cantik Italy, Abriella Addofo, di sebuah restaurant mahal. Sumber mengatakan memang pada saai itu Uchiha Sasuke sedang dalam perjalan bisnisnya di Italy..._

Sakura menjatuhkan ponselnya, sampai benda tipis tu menghantam karpet dengan keras. Sakura masih pada posisi yang sama, berdiri di depan televisinya, mendengar dengan seksama apa yang dikatan sang presenter.

" _Dan saat ini yang menajdi pertanyaan publik, apakah hubungannya dengan Haruno Sakura sudah berakhir? Mengingat berapa lama mereka sudah bersama, rasanya sangat mustahil ya"_

Sakura merasa kesulitan bernafas. Apa ini alasan Sasuke tidak menghubunginya? Jika pria itu berterus terang saja mungkin rasanya tidak sesakit ini.

Ditengah tengah kemelut pikiran, seseorang masuk menerobos ke apartemennya. "Sakura! Sakura! Kau dimana, forehead? Jangan bilang kau gantung diri di dapur, sialan!" Ino berlari tak tentu arah sampai sampai tak melihat Sakura yang memandangnya horror.

"Ah! Kutemukan kau, Forehead!" wanita hyperaktif itu melompati pegangan tangga kemudian menubruk Sakura dengan keras.

"Aku sangat takut kau melakukan tindakan abnormal, Sakura. Oh tuhan, aku tak bisa membayangkannya"

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. "Apa benar itu Sasuke-kun?"

Air mata mulai turun secara cepat dari pelupuk matanya, Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ino.

Tentu saja wanita pirag itu paham betul perasaan Sakura. "Kau harus mendengar penjelasannya dulu, Sakura. Oh! Dan kau tidak boleh menangis terlalu lama, ingat nanti malam kau harus menghadiri Konoha Award yang sudah ditunggu tunggu"

Sakura tahu Ino berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Dan jangan lupakan melenggang di _red carpetnya_ "

Disaat sperti ini, Ino yang paling bisa diandalkan.

.

.

.

08.45 pm

Empat puluh lima menit menjelang red carpet Konoha Award.

Seharusnya Sakura sudah siap, seharusnya Sakura sudah berdandan, seharusnya Sakura sudah melangkah ke dalam mobil. Dan tidak seharusnya ia berbaring dalam balutan selimut tebal saat ini.

Mungkin jika Sakura menghidupkan ponsel, panggilan dan pesan akan memborbardirnya.

Dia memang tidak memberitahu Ayame password apartemennya. Memejamkan mata, dia sangat lelah.

Saat Sakura sudah tertidur, ia merasakan sesuatu melingkari pinggang hingga perutnya. Tiba tiba ia menegang saat mencium aroma tubuh yang sangat dikenalnya.

Perlahan Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Sasuke tengah memeluknya, emerald itu langsung bertemu dengan onyx yang sedang menatapnya dalam sarat akan kerinduan.

Keadaan pria itu benar benar berantakan, wajahnya pun menggambarkan raut letih yang kentara.

Air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk mata Sakura. Tanpa bisa dicegah, wanita itu terisak pelan sambil tangannya menutupi wajah.

Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura, dengan sangat erat, takut Sakura pergi dari sisinya.

"Semua yang kau dengar itu bohong, Sakura. Abriella hanya sebatas rekan kerja, tidak lebih" jelas Sasuke, suaranya terdengar parau.

"Kau harus percaya padaku. Berminggu minggu tidak melihatmu membuatku seperti akan mati. Tapi ada hal yang tidak bisa kutinggal begitu saja. Kumohon, mengertilah" tangan pria itu mengusap surai merah muda didekapannya dengan lembut. Berusaha menyalurkan perasaan yang tertahan.

Tak lama setelahnya, Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke, kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang pria itu. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke dada hangat Sasuke.

"Aku takut kau meninggalkanku" dia berucap pelan.

"Itu tak akan terjadi"

Tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat gaun pesta milik wanita diatas sofa, teringat akan sesuatu.

"Bukannya kau harus menghadiri sebuah acara, Sakura?"

Sakura menggumam tak jelas. "Ayo kita pergi, Sayang"

"Tidak mungkin kita mengecewakan mereka" mendengarnya, Sakura langsung terduduk, menatap Sasuke penasaran, dan dengan jejak jejak air mata dipipinya.

"Kau juga diundang?"

Sasuke terkekeh, lalu mengusap wajah Sakura. "Tentu, tidak mungkin mereka tidak mengundangku"

Sakura pun diam, menimbang nimbang keputusannya. Tapi Sasuke bergerak lebih dulu, ia meraih ponsel Sakura, dan mencari cari kontak seseorang.

"Halo, Ayame. Bisa bawa semua keperluan Sakura. Sekarang"

"Hn, dia berubah pikiran"

Mata Sasuke berkilat jahil menatap kekasihnya yang kini bersemu merah.

.

.

.

Setelah kru tata rias yang dibawa Ayame datang, semua orang yang ada di dalam apartemen Sakura mendadak sibuk. Satu persatu bolak balik mengambil keperluannya dan Sasuke.

Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di depan meja rias, dengan beberapa orang yang mengatur rambut dan make upnya. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang memilih tuxedo mana yang cocok untuknya.

Sakura mentap cermin saat semua riasannya telah selesai. Rambut soft pink itu dibiarkan tergerai sehingga tampak bervolume, dan ia sedikit merasa takjub melihat penampilannya.

Gaun bewarna merah marun lengan panjang yang ketat membalut tubuhnya hingga mata kaki , disepanjang gaun itu terdapap bordiran bunga bunga yang tersebar acak. Dan

Dia benar benar berkilau.

Semua yang ada di sana tiba tiba beranjak keluar, Sakura pun memutar badannya, ia melihat sosok tampan Uchiha Sasuke dengan tuxedo yang melekat indah ditubuh atletisnya.

Sakura merasa jatuh berkali kali kedalam pesona kekasihnya itu.

"Gaunnya terlalu terbuka, Sakura" komentar Sasuke dengan apa yang dia kenakan. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Sakura, menarik pinggangnya hingga tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain.

Sakura mengusap rahang Sasuke, menatap dalam jauh ke jelaga tak berdasar itu.

"Sakura, ayo kita menikah" kata kata Sasuke sukses membuat darahnya berdesir.

Melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Untuk beberapa saatwanita itu terdiam.

Sakura pun memeluknya.

"Kau sebut ini lamaran, huh? Selera mu sangat payah Sasuke-kun" gerutu Sakura, tak ayal hal ini membuat semburat merah di wajahnya.

Terdengar suara kekehan Sasuke, ia hanya mendengus.

Pria itu melepaskan pelukan mereka, kedua telapak tangannya menangkup pipi Sakura.

Wajah mereka berdua semakin mendekat hingga kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Sasuke menekan ciumannya semakin dalam.

Sakura membalas tak kalah antusias, sudah lama rasanya.

Akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas setelah mereka berdua kehabisan nafas, "Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya, Uchiha"

"Katakan, Sakura"

"Tentu. Ayo kita menikah Sasuke-kun. Hidup dan menua bersama anak anak kita, disaat hanya maut yang akan memisahkan kita"

.

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke ketika hendak keluar dari mobil. Saat itu juga puluhan kamera blitz menghujani mereka. Diikuti oleh pertanyaan dan decak kagum dari wartawan yang berjejer kanan kiri.

Sakura berjalan di _red carpet_ dengan menggandeng Sasuke.

" _Uchiha-san, apa benar tentang hubunganmu dengan model Italy itu?"_

" _Apa kalian sudah berakhir?"_

" _Bagaiman tanggapan anda, Sakura-san, terhadap skandal Uchiha-san dengan Abriella Addofo?"_

" _Wow, kalian memang sangat serasi!"_

Kira kira itulah yang berhasil indera pendengaran Sakura tangkap, ia hanya membalas dengan tersenyum manis, sedangkan Sasuke tetap bermuka datar. Stoic.

Di depan sana, Sakura dapat melihat pasangan Matsuri dengan kekasihnya Gaara yang telah memasuki gedung, diikuti pasangan Shikamaru dan Temari.

Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti untuk membiarkan para wartawan itu mengambil gambar mereka. Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan tanggannya yang menyentuh punggung telanjang Sakura, mengantisipasi lirikan nakal dari pria lain

Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua, biarlah gosip tak jelas itu hilang dengan sendirinya, karena Sakura mempercayai Sasuke lebih dari apapun.

* * *

 _Dan Sasuke, terima kasih telah mencintaiku bersama dengan kekuranganku._

 _Membuatku merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini._

 _Aku tak akan pernah melupakan pertemuan pertama kita._

 _Dimana kamu masih menjadi ramaja nakal yang mengatai warna rambutku aneh saat kita masih di High School._

 _Termikasih telah menjadi lelaki dengan sejuta pesona dimataku,_

 _Dan terimakasih telah mengangkat kesedihanku kala duka itu datang._

 _Haruno Sakura_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **End**

 **review?**


End file.
